


Just breathe

by Princess_klaus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_klaus/pseuds/Princess_klaus
Summary: In which everyone has a soulmate, Beelzebub's happens to be Gabriel. After a turn of events after a big meeting between Heaven and Hell, Beelzebub discovers hers is Gabriel and panics. What happens afterwards?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. you expired coupon

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au where when you touch your soulmate, you finaly see color.

Beelzebub sighed as she spinned around in her chair again as she looked up towards the dark ceiling. She had suddenly grown very tired of grey and black once Crowley had told her about his soulmate, he loved to talk about the colors. Apparently Beelzebub wore a sash the color of blood. Red? Or how his soulmate loved tartan. The man sounded gay for Satan's sake. Once again she was reminded with the rather annoying thing she needed to do today when Hastur came to speak about it

~

Granted she missed Heaven, after she fell but she sometimes hated the reminder, all the happy, lovey dovey angels and there soulmates. Except for Gabriel, which made her laugh. A fucking archangel still clueless on who he would be forced to forever bond and love. The Lord of Flies tried her best to politely greet everyone there before finally sitting down, even through the darkness you could still tell the glimmer. At least there was the smallest bit of color, not exactly but still "Any objections?" She heard Michael say slightly louder than before obviously trying to get the demons attention.Which obviously worked. "Uh zir" Beelzubub replied nonchalantly. Michael clearly rolled her eyes "really then? Perhaps you should try and talk to Gabriel about it then" the angel suggested with a small smirk, Beelzebub gave a huff of annoyance "fine." As Beelzebub opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see the dozens of books and the tiny pile of paperwork that day in th glass desk. The demon being well the demon, purposely went and sat in the pristine leather chair that Gabriel always say in. Nice and comfortable, Beelzebub would never admit it but it was comfortable. In all honesty she hated the way hell felt, it didn't feel comfortable like this in hell "I think you might be in my space" Gabriel explained in a suggesting tone and pointed towards his chair, Beelzebub gave a small chuckle "oh zzis? Nah" "I think otherwise" Gabriel retorted. The Lord of flies gave another chuckle before finally getting up and lying on the couch to be greeted with the darkness of the color black "zo what were we zupposed to discuss?" The demon questioned " The two traitors, Aziraphale and Crowley" The angel explained before sitting on the leather chair to face a now sitting up Beelzebub from what he presumed shock "why?" As much as she sometimes hated when Crowley when on his rants, before Crowley found his soulmate he understood how it felt to feel lonely with this much power overflowing. Questions were evidently problematic " The demon Crowley was seen multiple times with our Angel Aziraphale. Funnily enough you agreed to not let your demon go"


	2. woah there buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter where Beelzebub finds out who her soulmate is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Beelzebub seems ooc, this is how I imagine her. Also sorry if this seems short and rushed, next chapter will be longer for sure.

"Well let's let it ztay that way." Beelzebub shot back. What's the difference honestly? She was forced to talk to angels without repercussions and telling by what she knew about his soulmate from Crowley and the small photo of the two, Beelzebub saw on the desk, this traitor of the Angels was Crowleys soulmate, this Angel changed the demon for the better even though there so different. As she looked towards the pale skin of Gabriel she could tell he looked shocked "Why?" Gabriel questioned as he suddenly stood up, " What's the difference between you and me and them? We meet for meetings and have no repercussions " Beelzebub responded walking towards Gabriel until they were both in the middle of the room. She was pissed, no Angel was going to tell her what to think "Its a law!" The demon heard Gabriel shout, Beelzebub despite her shortness walked closer to the angel and put her finger on his chest " That Angel is his soulmate, aren't you guys known for being lovey dovey and supporting soulmates?" She had to blink multiple times to just belive what had happened, color. Grey, this time it wasn't the dark grey she recognized since youth, this time it was lighter. "fuck" Beelzebub said aloud before suddenly exiting the office "Come back here! This isn't over!" She heard Gabriel shout as she continued her way down. Archangel Gabriel was her soulmate.


	3. you asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation, Gabriel confronts Beelzebub

Over the past couple of weeks, Beelzebub was filled to the brim with anxiety. She hasn't confronted Gabriel about it, perhaps the angel was smarter than what she gave credit for, she would only know when she confronts him. It just felt so overwhelming, the thoughts of what could happen between them plagued her mind every moment of the day. Most ending where Gabriel wants nothing to do with her, and that hurts. The demon took a deep breath before continuing with her paperwork

~

It confused him. What had he done that day? He hadn't thought much about the colors he saw after the demon left. Gabriel thought about, there were only 3 people he had touched that day; Micheal, Sandalphon, and Beelzebub. Michael didn't seem likely; plus she had Uriel, he really hoped it wasn't Sandalphon. He was his right hand entity for a reason and Beelzebub because she was a demon, the Prince of them in fact. It was one of the two and that's what scared him. WELP time to do some digging, Gabriel hurriedly got out of the leather chair and exited the room towards Sandalphon's. The angel gave a timid knock on the door "Yes?" Sandalphon questioned " it's Gabriel, let me in!" Gabriel said rather impatiently, the man in Orange quickly opened the door and offered a seat "I actually have a question for you" "What it is?" " Can you see color? " The man in grey questioned with nervousness. Sandalphon gave a chuckle "no." Gabriel's face suddenly fell "okay"

~

Gabriel appeared in hell, (much to his despise) to be met with the rather ugly face of Dagon "What are you doing here?" Dragon questioned in a rather snarky manner "Im here to see your boss,we have an important issue to discuss" Gabriel explained, Dagon complied and they set off towards The Prince of hells office.

~

"Come in!" Beelzebub yelled from the swivel chair as she read through a file that had sat on her desk. Dragon bowed as he let Gabriel past him "The archangel Gabriel" Dagon introduced before going back to his job. It felt like for that spilt second Beelzebub's fears had been hit right on the head and that was the scary part as Gabriel sat on the equally black swivel chair in front of her. "So, I'm sure you know why I came?" Gabriel asked not bothering to beat around the bush. Beelzebub just simply nodded, she didn't trust her words in the moment in case she spoke the wrong thing, "im sorry, this won't work" Gabriel confessed and Beelzebubs face fell "w-why?" The demon questioned, this Angel kept on messing with her feelings and it pissed her off a lot "Its simple, your a demon, im an angel" "No! You don't get to do this! Just because your blinded by set in stone opinions by a god you've never seen!" Beelzebub shouted


	4. all is forgiven, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel stops being a dumbass.

"Don't disrespect God like that!" Gabriel responds with an equal shout "You're going to let being an angel stop you from loving somebody? You're weak!" Beelzebub said barely above a whisper and just like that she left.

~

It had been a month, not so funilly enough it was the next big meeting that he had to attend. Gabriel had enough unwanted reflection time and he understood how she felt, the feeling of a empty heart. Truthfully before he found out Beelzebub was his soulmate he was excited, he wouldn't feel so lonely. They could snuggle on Gabriela couch while they talked about bullshit stuff. The angel gave a sigh before heading towards the meeting spot.

~

After the meeting they were expected to talk again and she was once again filled with anxiety, she entered Gabriel's office and sat on the sofa like last time "im sorry" Gabriel said as he turned around himself around in his chair. Beezlebub didn't want to look him in the eyes, have the chance to say it's okay when it still hurt her "sorry won't cut it" The demon claimed stuffing her head in the blue throw pillow, to try and muffle her voice, sure she seemed stubborn but she had _every_ reason. Gabriel got out of his leather chair and stalked towards Beelzebub and lowered to her hight once he got to the loveseat "I really am" "I know you are"

~

They were still hiding there relationship. I mean one of the head angels and the head demon, what shit are you taking? The fluff shit obviously. The demon sighed as she slid on Gabriel's suit jacket, she absolutely _adorded_ the way it smelt, freshly picked strawberries, just like her husband. "Am I going to get that back" Gabriel questioned, Beelzebub gave him a look of bewildererment "no"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Yea that's the best your getting. whoever posted the comment that wanted me to finish this, Les be honest I'm to lazy to even look, Your welcome, shout out to you! If you have any ideas for me to write just comment them.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading, this is my first work on Archive and I hope you like it! If you like this and want to read more of my works visit @-starfire_ on wattpad where I'm in the most


End file.
